Kiting Strategy
Description There is a lot of text and details in this strategy so please read carefully if you want to know. If not the short version is below. This Strategy is for those who are currently struggling with the changes due to V1.1. This strategy can be used by all levels but is more inclined to end game users and people who use guns. This could be long but read for better success at the game, there will be depth as well to why you should use this. Requirements * Rank 2 of: Diving Roll (Charge is viable). * Rank 2 of: Scatter Gun (Snipe is viable). * Rank 1-2 of: Armor Piercing (Power Cell is viable). * Rank 1-2 of: Durable. The Ultimate ability can be of your choice, if you can pull this strategy off and have the better gear you also can swap Durable for something else. Short version/Fast Guide Diving Roll as much as possible, use Scatter Gun when melee enemies are in your face with Armor Piercing and finish with a quick burst/shot of your weapon. If against bosses, go rank 2 Snipe and Kite. If low on health: Diving Roll, Scatter Gun then run away and repeat. Snipe rank 2 and kite if against bosses. Movement Skills Diving Roll Diving Roll at Rank 2 is arguably one of the best skills in this current version. Diving Roll is a movement based skill where you tap twice where to use it causing you to preform a fast roll and (at rank 2) you are granted Obscured for a few seconds. The cooldown on Diving Roll is short (about 3 and a half seconds) and can be used multiple times for a mobile Smoke Cover. It is helpful for moving out of the way of enemy fire and escaping situations. Or you can use Diving Roll then get a couple of shots in with success (kiting). Diving Roll can help you escape dangerous situation you do not want to be in. But please mind the terrain as if you attempt to Roll (or charge) and your roll is in front/beside a wall/terrain you will get almost zero distance. But the Obscure given to you will help you avoid the fire of enemies using guns against you if you make an error. Grenade Before V1.1 Grenade was extremely overpowered due to it's very short cooldown. Now Grenade has been nerfed to have a 9 second cooldown (6 seconds added from the previous 3 seconds). Grenade is a Directional AOE (Area Of Effect) Ability that allows you to toss an explosive grenade with medium radius (at Rank 1) and a much bigger radius when at Rank 2. Due to Grenade's nerf and the fact you're an open practice dummy when you use this ability and added that the enemies have received a buff to you, it is not beneficial to your success rate for this strategy. You have no escape and you can lose a lot of health quickly (depending on what mission you are running) and soak in too much damage. Charge Charge will allow you to quickly rush towards a point you pressed. Although Charge is much faster and has more range compared to Diving Roll I would suggest you run it if you really want the armor benefit when you hit an enemy (if it is Rank 2 the enemy has an accuracy debuff). You can swap Diving Roll for this however you need to be able to hit an enemy for it to actually preform it's benefits to you. Also the same problem Diving Roll has is in Charge, do not hit/brush a wall as you waste the ability. Diving Roll gives you its benefit the moment it is used and doesn't require as much skill and is not as difficult to use. Directional Skills Hold Out Blaster This was nerfed/buffed (depending how it is viewed) and due to its changes it is much slower in killing enemies even at Rank 2. It is pretty decent with Armor Piercing but Snipe and Scatter Gun have a much faster time to kill and both abilities can possibly one shot and have debuffs to enemies. HoB isn't as viable as it used to be before V1.1. Scatter Gun This ability hasn't changed in V1.1 but due to HoB's nerfs it is a much more useful skill to take down enemies. It has a short charge up before unleashing a knock-back and AOE cone of normal damage. This ability is your best option to counter melee enemies due to the insane knock back, high damage, chance to one-shot foes and at Rank 2 slows enemies hit by this. This ability has so much utility built in it at Rank 2 and combined with Armor Piercing it's almost overpowered. Snipe Snipe is a viable option due to its high range, damage and one shot capability along with Armor Piercing. The only draw back to this is how it has a slower charge up compared to the other abilities here. This ability is very useful if you want to shoot a bunched up load of enemies at maximum power. At Rank 2 it will stun the first target hit. Combined with Armor Piercing it is a missile with a kill switch. Rank 2 Snipe should also be your go-to for taking out bosses. Successful kiting makes a boss useless and unable to hurt you. I've not tested Flamethrower yet to its maximum to include it right now. Category:Strategy Guides